Reasons
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: The story behind Breakdown's past, and how these happenings haunted him when he worked with the Wreckers. If the Autobots proclaimed peace and equality, why'd they never help his sister? The slow shift of the wrecker Breakdown to the Decepticon brute. Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Hey, just a warning, there may be a Major *Canon* Death. Rated T for language, abuse, hint at rape and violence.)_

 **Chapter 1:**

Breakdown hadn't even been four hours old when it all began... His carrier died giving birth to him. His sire died a couple vorns afterwards. It had been a time of darkness when he had onlined for the first time. Cybertron had been running low on Energon, and whatever remained was kept for those with the money to buy it.

He had been born into the lower class, to the level where he was a slave with freedom. Those of the higher caste could do whatever they wanted to him and his family and not face any kind of reprimand.

Now, four-year old Breakdown was sitting in the staircase, crying softly as he listened to his sister face abuse for him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, Barricade." Breakdown heard Lightstar saying. "He's just a sparkling, and he was hungry."

"You're little brat still stole." Barricade, the law enforcer, responded harshly.

Breakdown rubbed his little servos across his optics as he listened. He was afraid of Barricade, who had pursued him for stealing Energon. Barricade was big... Bigger than his sire had been.

Lightstar's soft sigh caused him to perk up again attentively. "You got it back. Why can't you just leave us alone?" She demanded.

Breakdown flinched and coolant leaked into his optics again when he heard Barricade strike his sister. "Shut up, slut!"

Silence fell and he heard Lightstar murmuring something, followed by Barricade answering slightly louder, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine. I'll let him go then." He heard Barricade finally say. "But you better be around when I get back tonight."

Breakdown sat up a little when Barricade came into sight, heading for the door. The large officer stopped, looking up at him with a smirk. "See ya kid." He said as he disappeared out the door, leaving the small home in silence again.

Now that the other mech was gone, Breakdown began to sob aloud. Lightstar appeared. "Oh, Breakdown." She murmured, coming to sit beside him, pulling him into her lap as she hugged him.

The small, blue mechling melted into his sister's arms, sobbing as she pulled him into her lap, rocking slowly as she hummed a tune.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Lightstar." Breakdown hiccuped, rubbing a small servo over his eyes. "I-I was-"

Lightstar cut him off by placing a long, slender digit to his mouth. "Hush." She responded kindly. "I know why you did it, and I don't blame you." She answered, squeezing him in a hug.

Breakdown looked up at her. "W-Will Barricade c-come back?" He asked, fear evident in his large, yellow optics.

Nodding silently, Lightstar put on a small smile. "Barricade will come back later tonight." She answered softly. "But not to take you."

Unsure of this new piece of information, the little mech looked up at his sister. "You offered him something." He said slowly. He may be young, but he was born in a time and class where you had to mature quickly, or offline.

A sad smile on her faceplate, Lightstar nodded again. "I did."

Breakdown looked up at her curiously. "What did you offer him?" He asked.

Lightstar let out a small, half-hearted laugh. "You'll know when you're older." She responded.

Frowning, Breakdown crossed his arms. "Why can't you tell me now?" He asked. "I'm a big mech!"

Laughing again, this time for real, Lightstar shook her helm at him. "Not yet you aren't." She answered, lifting him up as she stood. "You're still a little mechling, but one day, you will be very big... Like sire." She said.

Breakdown thought about that thought. "Do I look like sire?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, very much like him." Lightstar answered.

"And you look like carrier?" Breakdown asked. He already knew the answers, he just liked listening to them again and again.

Lightstar smiled down at him. "Of course. You know that." She answered with a teasing smile.

Breakdown giggled. "Yeah, but I like hearing you tell me again." He responded with a wide grin, forgetting about the ordeal only a few moments before.

Smiling at her little brother, Lightstar noticed that he had forgotten, which was what she had been aiming for. "Now, if you want to grow big like sire, then you have to recharge, don't you?" She asked, entering the small room that belonged to her brother.

Immediately, Breakdown's smile vanished. "But I don't like recharging!" He whined at her.

Lightstar laughed at his tone. "Maybe you don't, but if you want to be big, you have to." She answered, sitting down on the edge of his berth.

Breakdown's faceplate was thoughtful as he considered this before looking up at his sibling. "Can I _not_ recharge and just stay small?" He asked.

Laughing softly as she held him, Lightstar shook her helm. "No, you cannot." She answered, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Besides, when your older and bigger, you'll thank me for making you recharge.

Venting loudly, Breakdown let her lie him down on the berth. "No I won't." He answered, pouting.

Kissing his helm again, Lightstar smiled at him. "Yes, you will." She answered in a teasing tone, carressing his helm gently and soothingly. "Look, I'll even stay until you fall into recharge, OK?"

Breakdown vented. "Fine." He answered, snuggling down. "Can you tell me about sire? And carrier?" He asked.

Lightstar allowed a small smile to dance across her lips. "Yes, I can tell you that." She responded, continuing to carress his small helm. "Carrier was like me. She was slimmer and prettier than I am myself..."

She smiled at her little brother's interruption. "No! You're the prettiest femme!" She looked down at him. "Thank you." She said before continuing.

Breakdown was silent again, listening to her speak.

"Sire was big and strong, just like you'll be some day." Lightstar looked down at him. "Carrier was a slave for a rich family, serving them and sometimes occompanying them out to see the gladiators fighting in the pits or Kaon."

Again, that small little voice interrupted. "And that's where she met sire!"

Lightstar grinned at him. "Why do you want me to tell you when you already know the story?" She asked playfully, making him groan. "'Cause I forget stuff Star!" Breakdown answered. "And cause you tell it better!"

Shaking her helm at him, Lightstar smiled. "Yes, that's where carrier met sire. Now, Sire wasn't a gladiator. He was a mech that cleaned up around the pits and prepared stuff for each game... But he was braver than any gladiator there."

Breakdown looked up, wide optics as he got into the story. "Like Megatronous?" He asked excitedly, thinking of the legendary gladiator that still fought a few minutes away.

Lightstar grinned at him. "Maybe." She answered before continuing. "One day, the family that carrier served decided to sell her to the pits as a pleasure bot."

The femme fell silent, surprised that Breakdown didn't interrupt, continuing slowly. "But sire was furious. He protected carrier from the gladiators, placing himself between her and the bigger mechs." She smiled at her little brother. "He fought them so viciously, that they didn't want to come near him."

A small laugh came from Breakdown. "Did sire really fight them all?" He asked excitedly as his sister nodded. "He did."

Silence fell for a few moments as Lightstar picked up where she had left off. "But then many mechs attacked sire, all at once, trying to get to carrier." She smiled softly at Breakdown's wide optics. "But then, just as they were about to kill him, they stopped."

Breakdown looked up at her. "Why did they not kill sire?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear here repeat it. It was one of the parts he loved most about hearing of his creators.

Lightstar smiled, waiting for several moments before continuing. "Because Megatronous came." She responded, covering her mouth to keep from laughing at her little brother's expression of awe.

"And tell what Megatronous said, Star!" Breakdown pleaded.

"I don't know, Breaky." Lightstar teased. "Maybe you should recharge." She said, moving to stand, Breakdown grabbing her servo and tugging at her. "No! No, Star! Please tell it!"

Putting on a thoughtful expression, Lightstar finally sat back down. "Alright, as long as you promise to stay in your room and recharge after." She answered, earning a vigorous nod at her.

Thinking of where she had left her poor brother, Lightstar continued. "Megatronous attacked the mechs that were trying to kill sire, and spoke to them in a big, deep voice. He said: 'If any of you lay a filthy servo on this mech or femme, I will behead him personally'."

Breakdown mouthed what she was saying, having heard the story so often that he knew exactly what was going to be said. He grinned. "Now tell what happened!"

"Well, sire was getting up and he saw a mech trying to sneak up behind Megatronous." Lightstar said, lowering her voice to add tension to it. "Sire was wounded, but he still grabbed a hold of the spear he had, and-"

The little blue mech was on his pedes in his berth, to excited to stay still. "Sire used the spear to gut the evil mech!" He shouted, little servos high in the air.

Lightstar shook her helm at him with a smile. "Yes, sire did." She answered, laying him back down. "And then, sire and Megatronous became friends." She smiled.

Silence stretched for several moments before Breakdown broke it. "Do you think Megatronous remembers sire?" He asked curiously.

Frowning, Lightstar looked down at him. "I don't know." She responded, her voice taking on a teasing tone. "Why don't you ask him one day?" She asked when the front door slammed open.

Breakdown jumped at the sound. "Who's that?" He asked, looking up at her.

Lighstar stood, faceplate sober and grim, mouth in a straight line as she looked down at him, forcing a smile. "That's one of my... friends." She answered, giving him a quick kiss and moving over to the door, glancing back at him. "Remember that you promised to stay in your berth." She reminded him.

Laying back down and listening to the murmur of voices, Breakdown thought about the story of sire and Megatronous. Maybe, one day, he _would_ be able to ask the gladiator about it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Pits of Kaon**

Lightstar lay alone in her berth, sore and feeling sick. Her stomach hurt, her face was bruised, and she had a terrible helmache.

Sitting up slightly, Lightstar checked the time to see that it was about 4 in the morning. Early to most, but she knew that her little brother Breakdown would be getting up soon... She should clean herself up before he got up and found her this way.

Groaning softly, Lightstar got up and limped slightly as she made her way towards the washracks... Barricade had not been gentle, but she was used to that now. Few of her business partners, or "friends" as she told Breakdown, were, so she stopped expecting it.

Lightstar vented softly as she cleaned herself off quickly, getting out of the washracks and quickly replacing her armour just as Breakdown appeared.

"Lightstar?" The tiny voice of the small blue mech asked, coming into her room.

Putting on a smile, Lightstar turned and looked at him. "Hey, Breaky. You're up early." She smiled in a teasing tone, using her nickname for him.

Breakdown rolled his yellow optics at her. "I don't like it when you call me Breaky!" He cried in exasperation, throwing his arms in the air as his sister laughed. "I know you like it." She answered, the smile reaching her optics now, making them light up.

Rolling his optics a second time, Breakdown snorted and crossed his arms. "Did you have any friends over? What about the one last night? Did they pay you or forget to again?" He asked, looking up at her.

Lighstar vented softly as she looked down at him. "They forgot to pay me again." She answered softly. It was a lie she had created since the time Breakdown became old enough to begin asking questions.

Growling softly under his breath, the small blue mech looked up at her. "Where are you going today?" He asked her curiously.

Breakdown looked up at her as his sister looked down at him. "I'm going further into Kaon." She answered softly.

Shifting slightly in excitement, Breakdown's arms uncrossed on their own. "Can I come?" He asked excitedly. "Is it near the pits where Megatronous fights?" He added, nearly hopping around the room in excitement.

Lightstar vented. "No, Breakdown, you may not come." She answered, picking him up and setting him on her berth. "You will have to stay here." She added.

In fact, Lightstar was not only going to be _near_ the pits of Kaon, she was going _into_ it... The gladiators might just so happen to be better than the mechs around her home... The very least would be that some of them would pay for her services.

"Why not?" Breakdown questioned, looking up at her with a frown on his faceplates.

Shaking her head, Lightstar put on a smile. "It's too dangerous for a little mechling like you." She answered, kissing his helm.

"But you said I was big like sire!" Breakdown responded defensively.

"No." Lightstar answered calmly. "I said you _would_ be big like sire." She responded as she straightened to her full height. "You may play outside, but watch out for the slavers." She told him.

Slavers were common day, especially around areas like where they lived.

Standing upright, Lightstar smiled down at him again. She wished she could stay with him... Play with him... She wished she didn't have to do this kind of work, but she was put in a place where she didn't have a choice... She had to take care of Breakdown, and this was the only way someone as low in the castes as her could make any sort of profit... If any.

"I'll be back later tonight." Lightstar told him gently. "I want you in your berth by the time I get home, alright?" She asked him with a slight smile.

Breakdown vented softly as his sister left, watching her leave him alone in her bedroom. He sat, little pedes hanging over the side of the berth. He wanted to go to the pits of Kaon _so_ badly! He wanted to meet Megatronous!

An idea wormed its way into Breakdown's tiny processor. Why not go and see Megatronous? He thought, a smile breaking out over his faceplate. He knew his way around Kaon pretty well... He could probably find the Pits quite easily... Especially since you could see it's walls from his window.

Giddy with excitement, Breakdown got off of the berth and hurried down for the door, opening it and going outside, slamming it shut behind him as he hopped off of the porch, looking towards the massive structure in the distance, running towards it.

A long while had passed, and now Breakdown was only walking. It had taken a long time for the structure to gain any size whatsoever, but now he was walking along the wall.

Finding an entrance, Breakdown smiled and walked into it, coming out into the empty arena.

Breakdown looked around in excitement, a wide smile on his faceplates. He had never been in the arena before!

Smiling widely, Breakdown walked around it, but then he saw something that scared him... The offlined body of a small, young mech. His abdomen was ripped open and his optics were dark as his mouth hung open, energon pooled around him.

Screaming in fright, Breakdown fell onto his back, scooting away from it to bump into another.

Breakdown scrambled to his feet and ran into a doorway, breathing hard in the darkened interior as he looked out over the arena and several bodies.

Breathing hard, Breakdown looked around to see that he was in a large, long hall. Curious, he began to walk down it quietly, looking around himself in excitement. He was actually in the Pits of Kaon!

Voices reached his audios and Breakdown quickly hid in a small crevace in the wall, pressing himself against it while he peeked out to see who it was.

Two figures rounded the corner, and Breakdown gasped when he recognized one as one of the greatest gladiators... Soundwave! The second was smaller and looked more feminine, but he couldn't see her well enough to determine if he recognized her or not.

At the sound of his gasp, Soundwave's helm swiveled to look towards him, pausing in his walk as his visor glared at the small hole.

Breakdown whimpered softly and pressed himself further into it, spark beating wildly as he waited to see if Soundwave would drag him out and kill him... He shuddered at the thought, but then the femme spoke softly again and the large mech looked at her. "Negative." He answered through a recording as he continued walking.

Venting softly in relief, Breakdown crept out of his small hiding place, continuing down the hall in the opposite direction than where Soundwave and the unknown femme had gone, wondering where he might be able to find Megatronous.

Laughter reached his small audios, perking Breakdown's curiosity as his optics alighted on a lit room. He walked over to it, peeking inside. His mouth dropped open in surprise and excitement when he saw it was a room full of gladiators! Some of them he recognized, others he didn't.

Breakdown stood in the doorway, looking around at them in excitement when one of them looked up and saw him, surprise passing over his faceplate before it was covered in a sadistic glee. "Well, well, well!" He leered, catching the attention of the other gladiators that all looked at the small mechling now. "What do we have here?"

Looking around the room, Breakdown began to sense danger from the large group of mechs and took a step back.

"Whoa, little guy." One of the gladiators laughed, slowly coming towards him, one servo out in a friendly gesture, but Breakdown could see the cold glint in his red optics. "C'mon, don't be afraid. Come in."

Another gladiator was circling to come at Breakdown from the side, and the blue mech saw him, taking a step backwards, shaking his helm vigorously.

"C'mon, buddy." The one to his left said. "Come to Roader!"

Breakdown felt fear rise up in him as he kept shaking his helm, other gladiators getting up and moving towards him, peeking his fear.

Finally breaking out of his fear, Breakdown turned and ran back down the hallway, glancing back as the gladiators shouted and ran after him, attempting to catch him.

Looking back, Breakdown saw them break off into groups down other halls and he realized that they knew these halls better than he himself did... They were going to head him off!

Breakdown, tears streaming down his cheeks, ran as quickly as he could, the gladiators easily gaining on him as he whimpered, trying to escape their grasp.

"C'mon, little mech! Don't be so scared, we just want to talk!" Roader called after him, but Breakdown wasn't so sure... He wouldn't chase him if he meant him no harm, now would he? And being raised in the streets of Kaon had taught him a thing or two about the mechs out there... He had easily recognized the atmosphere when they had seen him, and recognized the look of lust, sadistic glee and other emotions in their faces.

A gladiator crossed his path, and Breakdown squealed, falling and sliding towards him, crashing into his leg and tripping him up.

Scrambling on all fours, Breakdown finally made it back to his feet in an attempt to escape those following, but one grabbed his arm, jerking him backwards.

Breakdown cried out when pain laced through his arm and shoulder joints as he tried to pull away, looking up at the large group of mech with his yellow optics.

"I told you we'd get you." Roader leered at him as the gladiator that had captured him wrapped an arm around him, pinning Breakdown's arms to his sides. He whimpered as he looked at Roader, legs dangling and unable to touch the floor as he kicked.

Growling, his captor grabbed one of his pedes, lifting it up next to his face and effectively stopping his struggle.

Breakdown flushed and looked down at the ground in humiliation and fear.

A cold servo grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into Roader's red optics. The mech smirked at him as he turned his face to look at him, Breakdown watching him out of the corner of his optics.

"Hmmm. Good looking isn't he? He would get us a good amount on the slave markets." Roader stated, causing Breakdown's spark to beat faster as he tried to stuggle again.

"Stop moving." His captor hissed, yanking his leg hard and causing Breakdown to yelp and cease his struggle.

"Now, Treads, don't go breaking his spirit just now." Roader said, giving Breakdown a sadistic smirk as he purposefully dug his claws into his face a little.

Whimpering, Breakdown tried to pull his face away.

"I've got a proposition for you, mechling." Roader said, causing Breakdown to stop struggling and to look at him. "I'm going to give you a chance to run."

Breakdown looked at Roader in surprise and hope, not at all struggling now as a chorus of disagreement rose from the other mechs surrounding them.

Roader hushed them with a wave of his servo. "Where exactly is he going to run?" He whispered so that the mechling wouldn't hear. "It's fun to chase him, and I love to crush hopes... The sooner we crush his hope of escape, the sooner he will submit and obey us."

Begrudgingly, the surrounding mechs chorused their aggreement to whatever Roader had said, and Breakdown looked around at them, then at the dusty brown mech standing in front of him with a false smile.

"Alright... What was your designation?" Roader asked in mock-kindness, smirking at him.

Breakdown swallowed slightly. "Breakdown." He whispered.

"What was that?" Roader asked, placing a servo beside his audios. "I couldn't hear what you just said." He smirked at the blue mechling.

"B-Breakdown." Breakdown stammered fearfully as he dangled from Treads' arms.

"Alright, Breakdown." Roader smirked widely at him. "We are going to give you two clicks to run... Then we follow. If we catch you, then you have to do whatever we say... But if you get into the arena, we won't follow you." Roader looked at him in sadistic pleasure. "Agreed?"

Breakdown nodded quickly, and just as he did, he was dropped in a pile, pain shooting up his leg when he landed awkwardly. He whimpered and looked up at Roader. "I-I hurt my leg."

Raising an optical ridge, Roader cocked his head. "Are you planning on giving up right now?" He asked, Breakdown quickly shaking his helm. "Then get up and start running... You're time has already begun."

Optics widening, Breakdown scrambled upright, half running, half limping down the hall, glancing back at the mechs who were counting aloud.

Fear overwhelmed Breakdown as he tried to go faster, the pain in his leg slowing him considerably... Unknown to him, it had been the intention of the mechs to wound him so that his hope and spirit would begin to fade as he attempted to run... It would make him more obedient.

Suddenly, the counting stopped and Breakdown's optics widened as he began to run faster, trying to ignore the pain in his legs.

Pedesteps and shouting sounded from down another hall and Breakdown glanced back in fear when he suddenly crashed into a gladiator that had been walking by the hall.

Looking up, Breakdown's optics landed on a huge, silver mech with horned armour on his shoulders and blue optics. The mech looked down at him, slightly in surprise, slightly in wonder. Without a second thought, Breakdown hugged the silver mech's leg tightly.

Hearing movement behind him, Breakdown turned his helm to see Roader and several other gladiators round the corner, stopping at the sight of the sparkling hugging the leg of Megatronous... The greatest gladiator that Cybertron had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Megatronous**

Breakdown gripped the unknown gladiator's leg as tightly as he could, whimpering when he saw the other gladiators come around the corner and begin to approach them slowly.

Whimpering softly, Breakdown looked up at the mech. "P-Please don't let them take me!" He pleaded, wrapping his legs as well as his arms, around him as he begged this mech to protect him.

"Give us the mechling." Roader ordered, but there was a slight stammer in his voice and it was half-hearted. "We don't want any trouble."

There was no sound from the mech with which Breakdown had sought refuge. He just stood still and silently as they approached carefully.

Finally, Tread came close and reached to grab Breakdown, who tightened his limbs around the massive leg, trembling as he saw the black gladiator reach for him to rip him loose and drag him to wherever they would take him.

The soft sound of grating metal reached Breakdown's audios and he sensed a quick, strong movement before Tread cried out and stumbled backwards, energon leaking from a deep sword wound in his side, servos clasping it as the blue fluids leaked out from around it.

Breakdown blinked. He hadn't seen any sort of movement come from the gladiator he clung to, but there was now a sword from beneath the fusion canon he had mounted on his arm, and it was dripping with energon.

When the silver gladiator finally spoke, it was in a loud, authoratative voice. "You will not touch the sparkling." He growled softly as he glared at the gladiators approaching, who had all stopped and stared at Tread as he lay on the ground, energon pooling around him.

"C'mon, Megatronous! You protected that femme all those vorns ago! Why can't you give us a useless mechling?!" Roader shouted and Breakdown felt chills pass down his backstrut. _Megatronous?!_ He thought, staring up at the mech he clung to. He was hugging _Megatronous'_ leg?!

Breakdown let go of Megatronous' leg, falling onto his back as he stared up at him, mouth forming a little 'o' and his optics wide. He tried to speak, but found himself unable to.

"If you want the mechling, you have to come and get him." Megatronous snarled at them, sword ready as the gladiators looked around at their much larger group, then at the single gladiator. The smart few turned and ran back down the hall, but the majority remained. "Fine." Roader responded, drawing his sword, the other gladiators following his example.

Megatronous moved Breakdown behind him before stepping forward, cleaving the first mech in half. The movements had been so quick and calculated, that the surrounding gladiators just stared in shock before trying to recover from Megatronous' massacre of their lines.

Mechs began to cry out as they tried to stop the angered rampage of the silver mech.

Breakdown lay on his abdomen, arms over his head as he tried to block out their screams and the sight of the fearsome Megatronous cleaving mechs in half left, right, and center. Energon sprayed across the walls and pooled in little rivers on the ground as bodies fell.

Shutting his optics tightly, Breakdown offlined his optics as he kept his arms wrapped around his helm. He felt like he had lain there for hours before he felt a large servo touch his back. His head shot up as he onlined his audios and looked up at Megatronous, who was streaked in energon.

"M-M-Megatron-Megatronous!" Breakdown stared up at him with his yellow optics as he was picked up by the huge silver mech.

Looking around frantically for the gladiators, he saw many bodies on the ground, scattered across the hall, but none still stood. Any survivors of the slaughter had fled long ago.

Breakdown looked up at Megatronous. "I-I-I'm sorry." He stammered, frightened that he was actually being _held_ by his favourite gladiator, who also so happened to be the strongest and most feared mech in the Pits of Kaon.

"You have done no crime." Megatronous answered, looking him over. "But how did you get in here? And why did you come?" He asked.

Trembling slightly in his arms, Breakdown tried to think of his answer. "I-I wanted to see if I-I could see you." He answered in a soft squeak.

Megatronous laughed loudly. "Well. You have seen much more than me." He answered, looking around at the bodies, then at him pointedly.

Breakdown looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry sir." He answered, about to speak again when Megatronous cut him off.

"There is no sir for me." He told him. "We are equals..." He looked at him and Breakdown quickly spoke before he could ask. "Breakdown." He told him.

Megatronous began walking as he carried him. "We are equals, Breakdown." He told him. "So you will address me as Megatronous, alright?" He asked.

Breakdown nodded, swallowing. "I-I wanted to know if y-you remembered my father?" He asked nervously as the big mech looked down at him with his blue optics, a small smile touching his lips, spreading across them.

"Breaker?" Megatronous asked him calmly. "Yes. I remember him. You look much like your sire did." He said softly as he continued walking.

Immediately curious and interested, Breakdown looked up at him. "What about my carrier?" He asked in curiosity.

Megatronous laughed. "I remember her as well." He answered, looking down at the skinny, malnourished mechling, his smile slightly vanishing. "Have you eaten, Breakdown?" He asked.

Shrugging as best he could in his arms, Breakdown looked up at him. "I eat when I can." He answered, causing Megatronous to raise an optical ridge at him. "And when is that?" He asked. Breakdown giggled. "Whenever we have food." He answered.

Megatronous looked down at him, feeling saddened that a tiny sparkling like Breakdown would joke about starving... Especially when it looked like he was. "What caste are you, Breakdown?" He asked, hiding the anger and bitterness he felt.

Looking up at Megatronous curiously, Breakdown laughed in embarrasment. "I-I'm the lowest, si-Megatronous." He told him nervously, frightened on how the silver mech would react to that.

Shaking his helm, Megatronous couldn't hide the bitterness from his voice now. "Let's find you some energon, Breakdown." He said in the gentlest tone he could muster.

Surprised, Breakdown looked up at him. "Can I bring some for my sister?" He asked him quickly, causing the mech too look down at him in slight surprise. "Sister?" He asked curiously, causing Breakdown to nod quickly. "Lightstar. The mechs she works for keep forgetting to pay her."

Megatronous frowned, looking at him. "I see." He said calmly. He knew the truth... The mechs probably _chose_ not to pay her, and she was just trying to soften it for her little brother. "And what does your sister do for work?" He asked.

Breakdown wondered why the gladiator was so curious, but he had always been a talkative sparkling and so told him. "She always says that I'll know when I'm older." He answered. "But the mechs usually come to work with her at night."

Venting loudly, Megatronous felt anger well up in him. 'See?!' He thought inwardly. ' _This_ is why I must try to create equality... A place where all Cybertronians are seen as the same... Never separated by these silly castes.' He thought, bringing Breakdown into a room and setting him down on a chair and placing down a small amount of energon in front of him.

Looking at it, Breakdown looked up at him. "This is too much." He told the silver mech, feeling like he was trespassing on the other mech's territory.

Starting in surprise, Megatronous looked down at him. "What do you mean that's too much?" He asked incredulously. It was barely more than a mouthful.

Breakdown looked up at him. "I'm not trying to be rude." He told him. "This is two days' worth... Aren't you hungry?"

Megatronous couldn't believe it. Here this strange little sparkling was, who was obviously malnourished and starving, and yet, he was worried about someone else being hungry? He shook his helm. "No, Breakdown. I am not hungry." He told the blue mechling. "And I want you to drink all of that, but _slowly._ "

Nodding, Breakdown took a small sip of it, Megatronous watching him while he shook his helm. "Where is your sister now, Breakdown?" He asked.

Looking up from the energon, Breakdown shrugged. "She said she had work somewhere in Kaon. She didn't tell me where though." He answered, causing the mech to nod. "Stay here. I will be back." He ordered, disappearing.

Breakdown felt slightly scared when the huge mech vanished out the door. What if those other gladiators came back? It was only a few moments before Megatronous came back, leading Lightstar and Soundwave with him.

Squealing with delight, Breakdown hopped off the seat and ran to his sister, jumping into her arms.

"Breakdown! What are you doing here?" Lightstar asked in surprise as she held him.

"I found him being chased by others." Megatronous told her and she looked up at him, shuddering at what could've happened to her little brother if the massive gladiator hadn't found him. "Thank you so much." She said softly while Soundwave just stood nearby silently.

Breakdown peeked at him over his shoulder before sitting up in his sister's arms. "Is it true you have simbiotes? Can I see them? Do you have a Cybercat named Ravage?" Questions poured out of his mouth as Soundwave just stared at him through his visor.

"No, Breakdown." Lightstar told him. "You can't bother the gladiators!" She said, looking at them. "I'm so sorry this happened. He wasn't supposed to come here." She said, holding Breakdown tightly.

The little mechling crossed his arms and glared at her. " _You_ shouldn't be here either!" He told her. "You're a femme, and you said that it's bad for femmes to come in here!" He said accusingly.

Lightstar sighed. "Breakdown, that's a totally different story from a _sparkling_ coming alone into the pits!" She answered.

"Your sister is correct, Breakdown." Megatronous told him, causing him to look up at the silver mech quietly. "You may not come into the pits alone any longer." He ordered. "But, instead, either myself or Soundwave shall meet you every afternoon." He told him.

"What?" Lightstar cried. "You can't just encourage him to come down here! He'll get hurt!" She said, clutching Breakdown close to her chassis.

Megatronous shook his helm. "Not so long as Soundwave or myself am with him." He answered. "But Breakdown must agree to never come into the pits without one of us with him." He said, looking at the blue mechling who was already nodding vigorously. "I promise!"

Venting, Lighstar shook her helm in disbelief while Megatronous looked at her. "As it is, I have angered some of the other gladiators, but am unable to escort you out." He looked at the so far silent mech. "Soundwave will bring you back to your home and make sure no one follows." He said, the visored mech dipping his helm slightly in acknowledgement.

Megatronous handed Soundwave a bag, who took it and then motioned with a slim digit for them to follow, Lightstar obeying.

"BYE MEGATRONOUS!" Breakdown called over her shoulder, the silver mech smiling and giving him a brief wave.

Snuggling down against his sister's chassis, Breakdown kept his arms wrapped around her neck as Soundwave led them through the streets towards their home, taking detours and releasing his bird-like simbiote, Lazerbeak, to patrol from the air and make sure they weren't followed.

Finally, they reached their home just as the sky was darkening. "Thank you." Lightstar said softly as the tall mech turned to them, laying the bag into her servo before vanishing into the darkness.

Breakdown lifted his helm slightly when he saw him disappear, then lay back down tiredly as his sister carried him into his room, laying him down on the berth.

"Are you mad?" Breakdown asked her tiredly as he lay on the berth.

Lightstar sighed and shook her helm. "I'm not mad, Breaky... Just worried." She said. "You have no idea what those mechs could've done to you."

Yawning, Breakdown shut his optics. "I'm sorry." He told her softly as he fell into recharge.

Seeing that her brother was recharging, Lightstar checked the bag, finding to her disbelief, that it was filled with cubes of energon and some coins. She shut it and held it to her chassis, tears of relief in her optics. "Thank you." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: I apologize about the weight. Several reasons for why it has taken so long... But I won't bother giving any lol. Please enjoy.)_

Breakdown was delighted when he onlined to half a cube of energon all for himself, the sparkling holding it close in a possessive way as he grinned up at his older sister. "I love Megatronous! He's so cool and nice to me!" He stated allowed, the slim femme smiling slightly at him. "He certainly was." She answered.

No matter how hard she tried, Lightstar just couldn't wipe the images that kept popping into her processor as she stared at her little brother… Had Megatronous not intervened on his behalf, Breakdown could've been taken and sold off as a slave, raped or even worse. She shuddered at the thought.

The alert blue sparkling frowned when he saw the tremor pass through his sister's frame, frowning as he cocked his helm and stood up on his chair, leaning in close to her. "Are you ok, Lightstar?" He asked, a small pout-like frown creasing his lip components.

Looking up at the sparkling, Lightstar couldn't help but laugh softly at the expression on the blue mechnling's faceplates. "I'm fine, Breaky." She teased, tapping a digit on his olfactory sensor, venting softly. "I'm just so happy that Megatronous was able to get you away from those awful mechs." She explained.

Breakdown frowned and sat back down. "What would they have done to me…?" He asked, an expression of fear on his faceplates.

Spark clenching at the question, Lightstar shook her helm. "Those were bad mechs, Breakdown… They could've done awful things to you." She answered with a vent, tone serious and filled with worry as she continued. "Which is why you must _never_ enter the pits without Megatron or Soundwave there to escort you." She added.

Yellow optics wide, Breakdown nodded his helm hurriedly. "I won't ever go inside without them!" He answered, voice high pitched in a near squeal.

Lightstar was saddened by how frightened Breakdown seemed of the very _suggestion_ that he go inside the Pits on his own without one of the top gladiator's escorting him… If they had been of higher caste, this never would've happened… Breakdown would be able to live, play and explore like any sparkling wished to… Here in Kaon, however, sparklings had to be taught from a young age that there were bad mechs that could kidnap them and do terrible things to them… Even with these preparations, some sparklings still went missing, more often than not.

The femme shook her helm… A life without her little brother wouldn't be a life worth living… Even just imagining-

"Can I go now?" Breakdown asked, pedes kicking as he looked at her hopefully, wanting to get to the Pits to see Megatronous or Soundwave as fast as his little legs could carry him. The hopeful expression on his faceplates made Lightstar smile faintly. "You may." She answered softly, the sparkling running from the room before she had even finished her sentence.

Venting softly, Lightstar collected the two cubes, putting whatever was leftover away before pulling out a datapad. It was a list of customers she would have to meet and pleasure in order to receive funds… If they were feeling generous enough that is.

Breakdown reached the pits without incident, and grinned up at the visored mech waiting for him. "Hi!" He chirped cheerfully, cocking his helm when the tall mech held a slender digit before his faceplates, as if to motion for silence.

Confused, Breakdown looked up at him as Soundwave leaned in close. "Owners: Must never see sparkling here… If they do, they will take the sparkling and turn him into a gladiator… Or worse." He murmured softly.

Yellow optics widening, Breakdown made a zipping motion with his digits to show that he understood, the taller mech giving a short nod before turning and making his way into the building, the chunky little sparkling toddling after him.

Breakdown followed Soundwave through the weaving halls of the pits, happy and content with just being around the taller mech, but questions swarmed his processor and it was difficult for him to keep from speaking up.

Finally, Breakdown was led into a room and the door was closed behind him. "Now you may speak." Soundwave murmured, moving away from the door.

Needing no further goading, questions spewed from between red lip components. "Where's Megatronous? Is this your room? Do you have simbiotes? Can I play with them?" He questioned, shifting from one pede to the other in his excitement, grinning up at the bigger mech.

Soundwave's visored face tilted down to look at him, not at all used to someone talking so quickly, especially talking to _him_. The silent, feared gladiator that was second only to Megatronous. "Megatronous: training. Room: Megatronous'." He responded eventually, hesitating before speaking up again. "Simbiotes...Disengage." He ordered.

Breakdown watched in the awe that only a sparkling could possess as parts of Soundwave's armour fell away, leaving the larger mech much skinnier than he had been a few moments before. The fallen pieces forming the simbiotes that the sparkling had heard so much about.

Getting down on a knee joint, Soundwave motioned for Breakdown to come over, the sparkling obeying excitedly. "Ravage." The visored mech stated, placing Breakdown's small servo over the cybercat's helm, who purred deeply. "Rumble and Frenzy." The gladiator motioned to two nearly-indentical mechs. "Ratbat, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak."

Introduced to each one, Breakdown looked at them all in awe. "Wow." He gasped out as he looked from one to the other, then back up at Soundwave. "Can I play with them?" He asked, Soundwave giving a short nod. "Soundwave: Needed elsewhere. Breakdown: WIll remain with simbiotes until Soundwave or Megatronous returns." He answered, moving over to the door and vanishing, the door sliding shut and locking in place.

Looking after Soundwave for a few moments, Breakdown then turned his attention onto the simbiotes, grinning shyly now. "Hi."

Buzzsaw squawked loudly before flying up high to rest on the window, Ratbat following silently. Laserbeak flew little circles around the blue mechling's helm, chirping inquiries.

"'Beak wants to know what you're doing down here." Rumble spoke up, studying the sparkling curiously, interested in meeting a mechling about his age, even though Rumble knew a lot more about fighting and death than Breakdown himself did.

Breakdown shrugged. "Megatronous saved me… And he lets me come in here if he or Soundwave are with him… Are Soundwave and Megatronous friends?" He asked curiously, deciding that he liked that idea.

Frenzy snorted in amusement. "Eh… You could probably say the boss bot and Megatronous are a little closer than plain ol' friends." He answered suggestively, confusing the bulky blue mechling who frowned at the twin simbiots. "How so?" He asked.

The two mischievous sparklings grinned at the other mechling. "Well, you see, when it's dark and every bot has gone to their berths to recharge, Megatronous finds his way into-Ow!" Frenzy yelped when Ravage batted him upside the helm with a heavy paw, growling lowly as his victim rubbed his helm and pouted. "No need to be so harsh, Rav!"

The cybercat snorted and moved away, hopping up onto the berth and curling up, yellow optics closing as he rested, tail flicking occassionally.

"So… Where are Soundwave and Megatronous now?" Breakdown asked curiously, looking at the twin simbiotes… They were the ones speaking the most, so he decided they'd be the ones with answers they were willing to give.

"Eh." Rumble shrugged. "Boss bot is probably out training with Megatronous. There's gonna be a match happenin' tonight, so they both gotta prepare." He responded, jerking his helm in the direction of the door. "Anyways. You wanna play?" He asked, a glint in the red visor.

Breakdown lit up at that proposition, nodding eagerly. "Sure! What're we gonna play?" He asked, the twin simbiotes grabbing his servos and dragging him over to a grate in the wall, pulling it loose and setting it aside. "Let's go and spy on the other gladiators." Frenzy grinned.

Recalling his close call with the dangerous mech's, Breakdown frowned, unsure. "I don't know… Megatronous isn't around if something happens this time." He stated, shifting.

Frenzy and Rumble glanced at each other then laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're with us. What could go wrong?" The twin with red markings, Rumble, responded.

"How about everything?" Laserbeak asked from her perch above them, watching the three youngest mechs in the room. "You know that Soundwave won't approve, especially since the mechling is under his protection." She added, Buzzsaw chirping in aggreement from where he and Ratbat were grooming each other.

"Aw c'mon, 'Beak!" Frenzy responded, the blue and black mech crossing his arms and frowning up at her. "He won't get into no trouble when he's with us." He added, Laserbeak letting out a low croon of disaggreement while Rumble wrapped an arm around Breakdown's shoulders. "You know, Breakdown. It don't matter if you're a soldier or a gladiator or a creation of some couple. You gotta understand that rules are for breakin'."

Breakdown grinned at Frenzy and Rumble, finding himself extremely comfortable in their presence. "Fine… You guys go first though." He answered, the twins laughing and high fiving each other before crawling into the vent, Breakdown following after them.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the follows/favs/reviews. Means a lot to me. :) Also, WARNINGS for this chapter: slight slash, mild violence, curious sparklings discovering new things lol… Enjoy. Note: Both Breakdown and the simbiotes are young and close in age.)_

"Where do these things go anyways?" Breakdown asked as he crawled after the two simbiotes through the dark vents, feeling his spark pulsate in excitement at the fact that he was doing something that was fun, but also possibly dangerous… The thrill sent a spark of pride through his little frame.

Rumble laughed at the other mech's question. "All over the place!" He responded from in front of Breakdown, red visor dimly lit as he led the small procession through the vents in search of some hapless gladiator to spy on, Frenzy bringing up the rear.

Feeling slightly nervous in his excitement, Breakdown whispered behind him to Frenzy now. "Won't we be heard? Or… found?" He asked, yellow optics wide in the darkness as Frenzy vented from behind him. "Course not! No one else is small 'nough to be in the vents! Now move ya aft!" The blue-visored simbiote responded in amusement as Breakdown tried to move a little bit faster to appease his new found friends, making him bump into Rumble. "S-Sorry." He muttered apologetically.

"Shhhh!" Rumble whispered, digit held up to his lip components as he looked at Breakdown and then motioned to a grate in the wall. "Let's see if ol' Rocket's in his berthroom drinkin' again!" He giggled, the three young mechs moving close to the grate and peering down into the room, both Frenzy and Rumble portraying delight at the sight while Breakdown felt only confused, staring into the room.

Breakdown cocked his helm when he saw two massive, bulky gladiators in the berth together, lips locked with little flashes of denta and glossa becoming noticeable whenever they moved their mouths together. Kissing was something that Breakdown knew something of, but the shameless groping and grunts of the two mechs filled him with confusion as he looked at the twins on either side of him. "What're they doing?" He asked curiously, both simbiotes looking at him with their mouths hanging open. "You mean to tell me you don' know what the slag they're _doing?_ " Frenzy demanded in awe.

Feeling slightly embarrassed by the way the twins reacted, Breakdown just gave a small shrug and a nod. "No…?" He asked it more as a question than a statement.

Rumble and Frenzy stared at the younger mech in awe before they started to giggle uncontrollably, covering their mouths with their servos in an attempt to smother the sounds from becoming too loud and alerting the mechs below them of their presence in such an… Intimate moment.

"Hehehehe!" Frenzy giggled as he shook his helm frantically as if to keep from kicking and bursting into loud laughter. "They're…. Hehehehe. They're fragging! Hahaha!" He broke into laughter that, thankfully, couldn't be heard above the sounds of metal clashing against metal.

"Fragging?" Breakdown asked curiously, the expression he made making the twins snort and chortle again. "What's that?" He asked, the curiosity of a young mechling, cocking his helm as he waited for a response.

"Slag… You really don't know, huh?" Rumble asked incredulously, shaking his helm as he stared at Breakdown for a moment, finally leaning in close to whisper to the mechling, who's optics widened in surprise. "Seriously?" He squeaked in surprise, optics as wide as energon cubes as he could only stare in a mixture of curiosity and shock at the twins, who nodded and grinned at him. "Yep. That's what it is." Frenzy told him.

Frowning, Breakdown shook his helm. "That's weird." He stated faintly, frowning down at the two mechs still oblivious to their presence. "What's it like to do that stuff? Like, kissing and stuff?" He asked, unsure of himself as he asked the question.

The two older mechlings stared at Breakdown in disbelief, optics wide while their little mouths hung open in an 'o' shape.

"You mean you've never done anything like that before?" Frenzy cried in disbelief.

"You've never _kissed_?" Rumble joined in.

"We kiss all the time!"

"Why haven't you kissed anyone yet?"

"Are you waiting until you bond?"

Breakdown blinked in surprise at all the questions, unsure exactly of how to answer them. "I-I'm not sure… I didn't even know about this stuff before." He responded, pointing through the grate at the two mechs that were still 'going at it'.

"Oh… wow. Well…" Rumble rubbed a servo against the back of his helm, a mischievous look in his optics. "I can show you. If you want."

Yellow optics widened at the offer, Breakdown hesitating a moment. "Oh… OK." He responded, though his tone was still uncertain.

Rumble and Frenzy laughed, the twin with red markings scooting closer. "Relax." Rumble chastised the younger mech before motioning for him to come closer, Breakdown frowning in confusion before leaning forwards a little more.

Grinning, Rumble cupped the back of the blue mech's helm, pulling him closer before pressing their lips together.

Breakdown didn't do anything, he just sat there as Rumble kissed him. It wasn't unpleasant, even if a little odd, the younger mech trying to mimic what the other was doing, moving his lips slightly before leaning forwards a little more.

It lasted only a moment before Rumble pulled away, a wide smile on his faceplates. "Not bad. What'd you think?"

Feeling the question to be a little strange, Breakdown tried to find a response. "Weird… Not bad or anything, just different." He responded, shrugging a little as the twins laughed again, servos over their mouths as they tried to muffle the sounds.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught." Frenzy whispered in an amused tone, crawling back the way they came, dropping down with the other two mechs following close behind him.

Breakdown landed hard, falling on his aft. The twins snickered, causing the younger mech to flush in embarrassment as he quickly got back up to his pedes.

He barely got to his pedes before Frenzy was standing in front of him with a smirk on his lip components. "I didn't get one." The simbiote announced, reaching out to grab a hold of Breakdown's faceplates before he leaned in to kiss him.

"Frenzy, desist."

The cold, emotionless voice cut through the three mechs like a star saber would an energon jelly, Frenzy jumping away from Breakdown, optics wide while Rumble just looked surprised at the arrival of Soundwave.

The tall mech regarded the three silently for a moment as Megatronus came up behind him. "Frenzy, Rumble, come. Breakdown, stay with Megatronus." Soundwave ordered, grabbing a hold of the twins and dragging them along down the hall, Frenzy complaining while Rumble gave Breakdown a little wink.

Frowning, the blue mech watched Soundwave and his simbiotes leave, confused. The heavy pedesteps of Megatronus alerting the little mech to the gladiator's close proximity. "Why is Soundwave upset?" He questioned.

Megatronus looked down at the sad expression on the red faceplates and felt a flicker of sympathy for the young mech. "Soundwave isn't upset, Breakdown. He's only concerned for the three of you." The silver mech responded, slowly crouching down and wrapping an arm around the sparkling, pulling him a little closer.

Going with the insistent tugging, Breakdown found himself pressed close to the gladiator's sparkchambers, the mechling relaxing when his audios picked up on the sound of a pulsating spark. "Why?"

Chuckling softly, the sound reverberating through his chassis, Megatronus shook his helm. "Young mechs can make mistakes. If they like each other enough, some things can happen and complicate things. How do you think Soundwave ended up in the pits with his twins?"

Breakdown looked up at Megatronus, yellow optics round with surprise. "Soundwave made a mistake with a mech he loved?" He questioned, the massive mech giving a small nod. "Not all mistakes can be fixed, dear mech." The gladiator responded, pushing himself upright again with a hiss of hydraulics. "Come."

Hurrying after Megatronus as quickly as his shorter legs could carry him, Breakdown followed after the big mech. "What sort of mistake did Soundwave make?" He questioned, the gladiator's lips twitching upwards. "That is something you may ask again when you're older."

Pouting, Breakdown crossed his arms over his chassis, following along in silence for a bit. "Did my sire make mistakes?" The young mechling suddenly asked.

Megatronus glanced back at Breakdown. "Of course he did. All mechs make mistakes at some point, Breakdown. No one can avoid that. What matters is what you do afterwards." The gladiator responded. "If you made a mistake and hurt someone else, would you try to make things right? Or would you ignore it?"

Thinking on that for a moment, Breakdown nodded. "I would try to make it right." He responded, the gladiator chuckling. "Then you are a good mech, Breakdown. Just like Breaker was."

Only a klik of silence passed before Breakdown thought of another question. "Why do the rich mechs treat us so badly? Are they making a mistake? Why don't they try to make it right?" He demanded, curious now.

Megatronus vented softly, glancing down at the mechling, Breakdown looking so tiny as he walked in his shadow. "Some mechs don't care for others, Breakdown. We are lower class than those that have wealth, so we are thought to not be worth as much." The gladiator explained as simply as he could.

"That's not fair."

A smile touched the scarred lips, the silver mech glancing down at the youngling. "No, Breakdown, it's not."

Breakdown frowned deeply. "I wish there were no castes… One day, when I'm big like you, I'll make sure there's no more castes! I'll make everyone equal and have a good home for Lightstar!" The youngling announced in that confident way only a sparkling could. "And you won't have to fight in the pits if you don't want to anymore! Everyone will have energon!" The blue mech looked quite pleased with himself.

Megatronus' interest piqued at that. "That is a noble cause, Breakdown." The gladiator announced, getting down on one knee to place a massive servo on the young mechling's shoulder. "Not many mechs think as you do, especially at such a young age." Red optics studied Breakdown with interest, a sort of darker intent. "One day, there will be no castes. I've already planned for it. Will you like to help when that day comes?" The gladiator questioned.

Golden optics wide, Breakdown nodded quickly.

"Good." Megatronus smiled again, though it was different. Subtly different, unnoticeable to the sparkling. "If you train hard, one day I may call upon you to help me. For now, I need to make sure you get back to your sister." The mech stood back up, taking Breakdown's tiny servo in his own. "Come."

Excited at the thought of being able to "help" Megatronus one day, Breakdown happily padded after the larger mech, heading out of the arena and back home.

He would get a chance to make all the evil mechs go away! He would get to fight!

Megatronus, however, was more interested in adding another soldier to his growing group of freedom fighters that would one day tear the council from their place in ruling Cybertron. The mechs and femmes that would become a force so formidable, every army would bow knee to them. Every adult mech and femme would swear allegiance or die.

The Decepticons.


End file.
